When Old Feelings Return
by KimandRon4EverandAlways
Summary: When Jack asks Reba to marry him and she says yes. Brock starts to rethink how much his ex-wife means to him. But will this cause old feelings to appear? Set in Season 4 when Reba and Jack Date the first time. He and his wife are divorced.
1. Chapter 1

Reba looked at Jack and smiled. "Thanks for the lovely evening" she said. It was there one month anniversary and he took her out to dinner and on a carriage ride through the park. "Anything for you happy anniversary Reba" Jack replied. "Happy anniversary Jack" they leaned in and kissed. "I will see you tomorrow" "Wait..." Jack said. "What?" She asked confused. "Well there was one more trick up my sleeve you just can't go in your house yet" "What? Jack what's going?" She asked as Jack looked over her head through the window for the signal from Cheyenne. "Okay we can go in" "You are loony" she joked as she got her keys out and opened the door. She froze the minute she saw the living room. "Jack..." she said.

He had candles spread out throughout the house and flowers everywhere. "Jack how…" she stopped when she turned around and Jack was down on one knee. "Oh my god" she said. "Reba I know this is soon but I love you and I've loved you from the second I saw you…" "Jack…" "Just let me finish Reba I realized that I can't live without you…and I want to Marry you…So what do you say? Will you marry me?" he asked. "YES!" Cheyenne, Van and Barbra Jean yelled popping up. Reba frowned. "They don't answer for me" she said. "I know Reba?" "Jack this is beautiful but…" "Reba think about what you're gonna say clearly because you get one chance" Barbra Jean said. Reba sighed.

She did Love Jack and everyone liked him. "Okay Yes, Yes I will marry you" she said shaking her head. He smiled. "I love you Reba" Jack smiled and kissed her. "Oh this is so exciting my best friend is getting married again!" Barbra Jean said hugging the both of them uncomfortably. "Barbra Jean, get off." Reba said. "Mom we are so happy for you!" Cheyenne said hugging her mother. "Yeah Mrs. H we were thinking you would never get married again" "Well thanks Van I guess" Reba said. "We should celebrate!" Cheyenne said. "We've got wine in the kitchen" Reba said. "Okay!" They all headed into the kitchen Reba grabbed the bottle and the glasses and poured the wine. "To Reba and Jack" Barbra Jean said they clinked classes together.

"Hey Guys" Brock said walking into the kitchen. "What's going on?" "Oh we're celebrating" "What?" "Jack and Reba…" "Are getting a dog" Reba interrupted Barbra Jean. They all looked at her confused. "And that's worth celebrating?" "Well it's a cute dog" Jack said playing along. "Okay then" "Barbra Jean honey let's get going home I've been waiting out in the car for ten minutes" "Sorry honey I'll see you guys…Congratulation guys on the…" Reba shook her head. "On the Dog!" Barbra Jean added. "Bye" Brock said. Both leaving the house.

"Mom what was that?" Cheyenne asked. "Yeah Reba why didn't you tell Brock about us?" "Well it's just…you know Brock…I have to tell him gently" she said. "Mom you and Dad have been divorced for 4 years and he is married to Barbra Jean and they have Henry!" Cheyenne said. "Look Cheyenne your father and I were married for 20 years, he has hardly seen me date let alone kiss a man I think he might have a hard time with it that's all" "Alright Mom but you have to tell him sooner or later before he finds it out from someone else you know news travels fast in Houston remember when people found out about dad and Barbra Jean or about me for example" "I think that was the fastest anything has ever spread in this town!" Reba said.

"Okay Cheyenne I think it's time we leave these two" Van said. "Your right" "Yeah we just don't want to hear any noises coming from the bedroom you two! Plus we don't need any more Babies in this house" Van said. Cheyenne made a disgusted face. "Van Gross that's my mom!" Cheyenne said. "What they're people too Cheyenne and People do it! Just look at the people in the mall!" Van said. "Shut up Van" Cheyenne said hitting him before walking away. "OW! Why are the women in this family so violent?" Van said. Reba laughed as her son in-law walked away. "So Mrs. Morgan what shall we do?" Jack asked. "Hmm Mrs. Morgan I like that…and I have something in mind" she said kissing him passionately. "You know that's what I was thinking too funny how we were thinking the same thing" "Yeah funny" she laughed. "Come let's go" she said pulling him by the arm to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Reba was in the kitchen making her breakfast when van and Cheyenne walked in. "Morning mom" "Morning Mrs. H or Should I say Mrs. M" Can paused and shook his head. "Mrs. M that doesn't sound right do you think you could change it?" Reba laughed. "Van I'm not changing my name" Reba said. "Well suit yourself stick with it then" Van said sitting down at the kitchen table Cheyenne sat next to him.

"So mom how was your night last night?" "Yeah we didn't hear anything in inappropriate if you know what I mean" Van winked. "Van!" Cheyenne said hitting him on the shoulder. "What? You can ask but I can't?" Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "First off she's my mother and second the way you talk it sounds dirty…" Cheyenne said. "Dirty that's the way it should be…am I right?" Van said looking for a high five and all he got was a glare from both Cheyenne and Reba.

"Soooo mom are you talking to dad today?" Cheyenne asked. "Do I have a choice? Do I ever have a choice when all they do is pop in?" Reba joked. "Mom be serious you have to tell dad about marrying Jack" "I know I do and I will do it right after work but right now I have to be going" she said. "What about breakfast?" Van asked. "Cheyenne can make breakfast" "you're joking right?" Van laughed. Reba raised an eyebrow. "You're serious? Mrs. H!" Van whined. "See you guys later" Reba said walking out the door. "Why don't you want me to make breakfast?" Cheyenne asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Well honey…you can't cook…what I mean is you do cook you just…look at the time…I should be anywhere but here right now" Van said nervously. "Uh huh" Cheyenne said shaking her head.

Work went by slowly for Reba she groaned as she walked into the house closing the door and putting her jacket away. "Hey!" Barbra jean said popping up from the kitchen. "Ahh" Reba said. "Barbra Jean! You almost gave me a heart attack" Reba said. "Look Barbra Jean I had a really hard day at work I really don't want to talk" she said going into the kitchen. "Well this will only take a second" "I'm sure" she mumbled. "What's up Barbra Jean?" "You have to tell Brock about you and Jack" "Barbra Jean" "Please Reba! I can't keep a secret like this much longer and he's starting to get suspicious" "Fine I'll tell him later but first I need to relax" "How about now" And right on cue Brock walked in. "You did this on purpose" Reba said.

"Well I'll leave you two to talk" she said exiting out of the room. "What was that about?" "It's Barbra Jean it could be anything" Reba shrugged. "No something's up she's been acting really weird ever sense last night" Brock said. "I think I know what it's about" Reba said. "You do?" "Yeah…well you remember last night when we said we were getting a dog?" "Yeah I do" "Well…the dog wasn't exactly the truth" "then what is the truth?" "Well…." "Reba and Jack are getting married!" Barbra Jean shouted from the living room. "Barbra Jean!" Reba said. "I'm sorry Reba but women you were taking forever and I thought just rip the band aid off." She said walking back into the kitchen. "Is that true?" Brock asked.

"Yeah it is…" she nodded. "Huh…" "So are you okay with all this?" Reba asked. "Of course I am Reba I want you to be happy" Brock lied the truth was he was a little bugged by it okay more than bugged. "See Reba that wasn't that hard" Barbra Jean said. "Yea you're right" Reba mumbled kind of upset about Brocks reaction at least he could have had one. Reba thought.


End file.
